Amor
by Chibi-Lust
Summary: Vos sabes que la vida es corta, no importa lo que suceda siempre tendrás aquí a alguien para ti, nunca voy a dejarte, despiértame con un beso cuando septiembre termine ::: MirSan ::: One Shot ::: Reviews Onegai! :::


**Summary:** : Vos sabes que la vida es corta, no importa lo que suceda siempre tendrás aquí a alguien para ti, nunca voy a dejarte, despiértame con un beso cuando septiembre termine : MirSan : One Shot : Reviews Onegai:

**Kind for the Fan Fic:** : Romace / Drama :

**Author:** :Chibi-Lust :

**Disclaimer:** : Los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen : Pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi :

**Based in:** : "Wake me up when septembers ends" : Canción del Grupo : "Geen Day" :

**Fan Fic dedicated to:** Luly, Maeryx, Rochi, Angela y Sil:) Mis mejores amiguchas! Las mejores personas que conozco y tengo la suerte de tener como amigas... Nenas las amo! Gracias por todo lo que hacen por mi y por ser como son, en fin por todo!... :( No cambien nunca! Espero que el Fan Fic les guste :)

**Explanation for the F/F:** : - 'Diálogo' – :

: _'Pensamientos' _:

:** 'Parte hablada en una sola persona' **:

: (Aclaraciones de la autora dentro de la historia) :

: 'Palabras que deben resaltar' :

: .-.-.-.-.-. Indica cambio de escena .-.-.-.-.-. :

**Brief introduction:** : Año 2003, mes segundo, Febrero, día 20, pleno verano... Inicios de la guerra de Estados Unidos e Irak... Pleno comienzo de las miles de planificaciones militares para atacar a la pequeña república del suroeste de Asia... Principio de aquellos aterradores preparativos... :  
: Este es el terrible momento en el que el Fan Fic se posiciona... Supongo que una de las dudas será... "Acaso Miroku y Sango no son japoneses?... Que tienen que ver con Estados Unidos?"... Pues eh aquí la verdadera introducción y la posible respuesta a las diversas preguntas que pueden hacerse luego de leer el fic o antes. :  
_: "El día 10 de Septiembre de 1996 este par de adolescentes (Sango de 13 años y Miroku de 16) decide declarar sus sentimientos por el otro y así formalizar una relación. Siete años más tarde, el 2 de Febrero del 2003, el padre de Sango es trasladado, por una cuestión de trabajo, a la ciudad Nueva York (New York), Estados Unidos (El trabajo del padre de Sango es el de contador / ejecutivo de una gran empresa... La cual es trasladada a los Estados Unidos de América, y, eh ahí la razón de la mudanza, para ser más explícitos)... Con algo de tristeza la pareja asume su pronta separación. :  
: El día del vuelo, Sango encuentra a Miroku esperándola en el aeropuerto junto a algunas maletas, dándole la noticia de que se iría con ella... Ahora, 27 días después, viven felices allí en Nueva York... Para este momento Sango tendría 20 años y Miroku 23" :  
_: Bueno, esta es una pequeña introducción, ahora, paso a explicar la manera en la que haré el Fan Fic... :  
: Este se partirá como en pequeños capítulos iniciando por la fecha en la que transcurre y terminará con una pequeña frase :  
: Estos capitulitos (Si así podemos llamarlos) serán muy breves y solo dirán lo más importante del día o el momento más bello de este, no será un día completo ni nada por el estilo, solo un momento :

**Apology:** : Quisiera disculparme por la notoria diferencia de personalidades o el cambio / modificación que hay en ellas... También por la única participación de Sango y Miroku en el fic, ya que ningún otro personaje interviene en la historia, no de la serie 'Inu Yasha' al menos... Solo espero que esto no afecte el resultado de este Fan Fic y que sea de su agrado... :  
: También me disculpare si es que la traducción en inglés (La que aparecerá más a bajo, luego del título) esta mal... :  
: Sé bien que en 'Febrero', en Estados Unidos, es invierno y yo lo hago verano, disculpen esto pero me gustó mucho más esa idea... jeje :  
: Por otro lado, en realidad el ataque a las torres gemelas fue efectuado en el año 2001, aún así (por temas de no investigar mejor, confusión, etc.) la historia transcurre en el 2003 :  
: Hay un momento referido a "Cumple mes" de Sango y Miroku, si bien su relación en este fic tiene un tiempo más extenso, con ese 'mes' me refiero al tiempo de ellosvivido en EEUU :  
: Hay un segmento del video que no he reproducido en el fan fic, "El cumpleaños del muchacho", a decir verdad en el video es muy breve y aqui no sabia como expresar la idea :  
: Ahora si, disculpas por todos los incomvenientes y horrores (ya no son errores, jeje :P) :

* * *

**Amor**

.-.-.-.-.-.

: You know that the life is short :  
: Don't import how happen always you have here someone to you :  
: I never leave you :  
: Wake me up with a kiss when septermber ends... :

.-.-.-.-.-.

: 20 de Febrero del 2001... :

Una mañana, en un amplio campo de hierbas verdes cubierto por hermosas y amarillentas margaritas, con árboles distantes, rodeado de frondosas montañas que se disipaban levemente a la lejanía, dejando que el sol lo ilumine con intensidad y calidez en aquel despejado día de cielo azul, dos jóvenes enamorados se encontraban juntos, besándose...

Entre besos y dulces palabras se toman unos segundos, se separan un instante sonrientes, la muchacha, de intensos y brillantes ojos cafés siendo acompañada por un suave y hermoso cabello castaño, se recuesta sobre su acompañante, un joven de ojos azulinos, hermosos y profundos como dos zafiros, de cabellera azabache, suave y delicada, atada con una diminuta coleta blanca...

Ambos, tendidos sobre el mullido y verde césped, contemplaban el paisaje al tiempo que la compañía que el otro le hacía...

- 'Sabes...?' – Se anima a decir el joven ojiazul mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad observando el amplio y celestino cielo sobre él – '...La vida es una sola... Y no dura para siempre, lamentablemente... Vos sabes que la vida es corta'

- 'Eh?... Que dices?... A que viene eso?' – Dice la joven girando a ver al azabachado, algo confundida por la repentina oración que el muchacho acababa de pronunciar

- 'Que quiero estar lo que me quede de vida contigo y con nadie más... Solo... Solo contigo...' – Agrega el muchacho mirando a la castaña a los ojos, quitándole aquella confusión y otorgándole una sonrisa

- 'Jajaja' – Ríe la joven para luego acomodarse, ayudándose con sus manos y piernas para girar, y quedar frente a frente al chico – 'Pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo, nunca te dejaré'

- 'Me lo aseguras?' – Pregunta el joven posando su mentón en el hombro izquierdo de la muchacha para luego suspirar cerrando sus ojos – 'Dime que sí...'

- 'Por su puesto, no importa lo que suceda siempre tendrás aquí a alguien para ti, nunca voy a dejarte' – Dice la castaña separando el rostro del chico de su hombro y depositando un beso en lo labios del joven, este era suave, pacífico e inocente, muy tierno y cálido...

Luego de unos instantes se separa del ojiazul y lo mira a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios... Luego de esa breve conversación volvieron a la antigua posición...

Así comenzó a pasar el tiempo, haciendo que el día avance, tranquilo y sereno, cálido y suave... Ahora era de tarde, ambos jóvenes recostados en el gran y rojizo pastizal...

El muchacho recostado de espaldas al sol, con sus ojos cerrados, descansando, sosteniendo a la indefensa castaña en sus brazos, rodeándola con ellos... Esta de espalda al joven, tomaba aquella manos que la rodeaban en las suyas, también con los ojos cerrados... Y el cabello cayendo con densidad y delicadeza por su cuello, cubriéndolo por completo...

- 'Amor...' – Pronuncia el chico de ojos azules con pereza luego de un bostezo, para levantar la cabeza densamente y asomar su mirada por los hombros de la joven para ver su rostro...

- 'Sí...?' – Pregunta la castaña en el mismo tono de voz adormilada, mientras una densa pero hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

- 'No crees que ya debemos irnos?... Digo... Dentro de poco comenzará a anochecer...' – Opina el joven viendo como el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas matizando, poniendo todo aquel bello campo en cálidos tonos de naranjas, rojos y amarillos

La castaña voltea para mirar fijamente a los ojos al ojiazul, en los cual, notó un hermoso brillo anaranjado debido a la caída del sol, su figura era enmarcada débilmente de un claro color naranja, el cual también jugaba en su cabello, comenzaba a oírse a los grillos entonar su conocida melodía... La chica solo sonríe, se empalagaba con aquella visión que tenía enfrente... Todo el fondo de un negro rojizo, con el ojiazul de un anaranjado oscuro delineado con uno más claro, más el intenso brillo naranja en sus ojos el cual resaltaba el color zafiro que estos llevaban...

- 'Si' – Susurra, luego se acerca y lo besa, yergue la parte superior de su cuerpo y queda sentada en la hierba, con sus rodillas a un lado sirviéndole de apoyo, mirando al ojiazul... Esperando que se levantara...

El joven suspiro con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego se puso de pie, estirándose, desperezándose... Luego se puso de frente a la castaña extendiéndole la mano derecha...

La muchacha de ojos cafés, tomó la mano del ojiazul, y estirando sus piernas por completo, se pone de pie quedando a centímetros del rostro del joven que estaba frente a ella...

Solo sonríe y susurra con dulzura...

- 'Te amo...' – Acercándose a los labios del chico para besarlo con suavidad y ternura, el chico cierra los ojos disfrutando de aquella apacible opresión de labios que la castaña le estaba regalando...

La chica se separa sonriente, dejando ver sus blanquecinos dientes asomarse por sus rosados y delicados labios...

- 'Yo también te amo... Mucho... Demasiado...' – Dice el muchacho de ojos de zafiro pasando su brazo por encima de los de la castaña haciendo que esta se pose su cabeza en el hombro de él... Así comienzan a caminar... Juntos...

* * *

: Vos sabes que la vida es corta :

* * *

: 21 de Febrero del 2003... : 

Una joven castaña corría, riendo, con una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos brillosos, un gran semblante...

- 'Espérame!' – Suplicaba entre risas un ojiazul que corría tras ella, mirándola expectante...

- 'Jajaja, corre!' – Dice la chica volviendo su rostro hacia tras parar mirar el del ojiazul y luego volver a su posición anterior apresurándose tanto como sus pies le permitían – 'Voy a ganar!' – Canta victoriosa al ver que la meta se encontraba cerca y que llevaba la delantera

- 'Lo dudo!' – Se apresuró a añadir el ojiazul al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad con la que corría, esforzándose minimamente pero cansándose... Alcanzaba lentamente a la dulce castaña y luego pasa delante de ella

- 'Que!' – Fue lo único que salió de los labios de la chica al ver la manera en que su novio la había alcanzado...

El joven mira hacia atrás sin dejar de correr, dedicando una sonrisa a aquella castaña... La chica parpadea... El muchacho se detiene... Acto seguido la joven lo imita...

- 'Como... Como hiciste?' – Pregunta sentándose en aquellas grisáceas sillas de la mesa redonda perteneciente a ese bar al aire libre, recuperando el aire, aún sin poder creer que le habían ganado

- 'Corrí... Como me aconsejaste' – Responde con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro tomando asiento

- 'Que gracioso' – Dice la muchacha riendo

- 'Aja, aja' – Dice el sonriente ojiazul al tiempo que fija su vista en una joven de cabello azulado y ojos grisáceos, que se acercaba a la mesa

- 'Buenas tardes' – Saluda la jovencita inclinando su cabeza con levedad ante la pareja allí sentada – 'Desean ordenar algo?' – Pregunta con amabilidad

- 'Mnh... Bueno, yo quisiera un pequeño paquete de papas y una gaseosa' – Pide el ojiazul con una radiante sonrisa para luego mirar a su castaña – 'Tu amor...?'

- 'Yo... Emh... Lo mismo, solo que con agua mineral si se puede' – Dice la ojicafé mirando a la amable mesera con un leve rubor en las mejillas...

- 'Muy bien, enseguida se los traigo' – Pronuncia la joven ojigris con una dulce sonrisa para luego darse la vuelta e ir en dirección al bar

- 'Mmm... Estas... Sonrojada?' – pregunta el muchacho e cabellos azabaches una vez que vuelve a fijar su vista en la castaña, dueña de su corazón, y notar que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve color rojo

- 'Y-Yo?' – Titubea la joven para luego bajar la mirada y acercar su mano izquierda a su mejilla – 'Bueno, si, puede ser...'

- 'Eh, no me asustes...' – Suplica el chico mientras una incrédula sonrisa se formaba en su rostro pensando lo peor...

- 'NO!... No es lo que estas pensando!... E-Es solo que me apena un poco hablar frente a alguien que no conozco...' – Confiesa la chica mientras sus mejillas tonificaban ese rojizo color que las adornaba

- 'Jajaja' – Ríe el ojiazul, y luego se arriba a la mesa para poder llegar a la castaña para acariciarle la mejilla y seguir con un tierno beso en sus labios... A lo que la castaña corresponde...

- 'D-Disculpen...' – Dice la dudosa voz de una joven, la cual interrumpe a la pareja provocando la rotura de aquel beso deshaciendo el cálido clima – 'Aquí están sus pedidos...' – Pronuncia con debilidad mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar haciendo que la bandeja que llevaban en ellas las imitara

- ' Ah, muchas gracias' – Responde el azabachado volviéndose a su sitio dejando a una apenada castaña con su mirada fija en sus rodillas – 'No se preocupe, tranquilícese...' – Pide el ojiazul observando el nerviosismo de la muchacha

- 'Si, gracias... Disculpe...' – Ruega la joven quien se reverencia y luego posa la bandeja la bandeja sobre la mesa para después retirarse

Ambos comienzan a almorzar, entre tanto, platicaban y reían... Disfrutaban demasiado estar juntos, era una especie de adicción... La sonrisa del otro, su mirada, su voz... Su calidez... Todo era indispensable... Talvez demasiado...

En cuando terminaron colocaron los restos en la bandeja y la acercaron al bar donde la apoyaron sobre la pequeña barra roja que allí estaba... Pidieron la cuenta y esperaron unos segundo a que se las dieran...

- 'Entonces...' – Dice un ojicafé que miraba atenta aquel papel blanco lleno de cortas letras en forma de lista seguidas de números...

- 'Serían 9, 50' – Concluye el hombre que atendía la caja

- 'Muy bien' – Dice la muchacha sacando dos billetes de dos dólares con tres monedas de 25 centavos... – 'Aquí esta mi parte señor...' – Pronuncia extendiendo la mano para entregarle el dinero al hombre frente a ella del otro lado de la barra

- 'Gracias jovencita' – Dice el hombre tomando el dinero

Mientras esto sucedía el ojiazul buscaba desesperado su billetera, la castaña y el hombre lo miraban intrigados...

- 'Sucede algo joven?' – Preguntó el hombre acercándose a donde el azabachado estaba

- 'Eh... Bueno... N-No encuentro mi billetera...' – Dice el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros para esconderse un poco

- 'Mph...' – Se quejó el hombre de manera silenciosa mientras fruncía el entrecejo

- 'Ah... Eh...' – Pronunció la castaña mientras revolvía nuevamente su bolsillo – 'Aquí tiene señor, disculpe las molestias' – Se disculpa con una amplia y tierna sonrisa mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, el hombre ante esta actitud, le sonríe a la castaña y luego toma el dinero

- 'No te preocupes, no es nada... Muchas gracias' – Culmina guardando el dinero en la caja, luego de despedirse la castaña toma al, aún, impactado ojiazul del brazo y comienza a caminar

- 'Gracias... Perdona por no llevar la billetera...' – Se disculpa el avergonzado muchacho

- 'Por mí esta bien' – Opina la castaña pegando su rostro al hombro del chico – 'Si es por ti... Por mí esta bien...'

* * *

: En pequeños sollozos mostrare mi tristeza y en grandes sonrisas mi felicidad :

* * *

: 22 de Febrero del 2003 : 

Era una noche despejada, al luna brillaba en todo su esplendor iluminando con vaguesa y un claro color azulino todo lo que alcanzaba...

Solo en un patio su brillo no surgía efecto, unas amarillentas y fuertes luces lo iluminaban resaltando todo color vivo que había allí, un lento humo era despedido por la garganta de una ancha parrilla donde abundante carne se asaba...

Las personas allí presentes hablaban animadamente, riendo y alborotando cada palabra que pronunciaban, haciendo a aquel lugar mucho más vivo en la oscura, despejada y tranquila noche...

Mientras esto sucedía dos jóvenes se encontraban dentro, escapando del murmullo...

- 'Suelta esa cosaaa!...' – Pedía una aburrida castaña pataleando, mientras su espalda se recostaba en el suelo dejando sus brazos a los lados de este

- 'Espera, espera! Un nivel más, solo uno más!' – Decía un adicto ojiazul mientras tecleaba con fuerza los pequeños botoncitos del joystick que llevaba en las manos, acompañando con su cuerpo los movimientos que realizaba el videojuego

- 'Eso me estás diciendo hace una hora!' – Responde la harta joven irguiendo su espalda para quedar sentada en el suelo

- 'Tenme paciencia! Ya va, ya va!' – Titubea el concentrado azabachado mientras oprimía sus ojos

La castaña suspira con enojo para luego sentarse frente al televisor con decisión y posar su dedo en el botón de encendido/apagado del el televisor

- 'NO!' – Grita con desesperación el ojiazul poniendo el juego en pausa – 'No lo hagas! Por favor no!' – Suplica extendiendo la mano derecha en dirección a la joven

- 'Entonces ya basta!' – Ordena la ojicafé mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- 'Emh...' – Dudaba el ojiazul

- 'Argh...' – Refunfuña la joven conteniendo sus nervios, luego se pone de pie y mira al ojiazul, para acaparar sus atención y hacer que este la desvíe del televisor...

En cuanto logra su objetivo, con un ágil maniobra de la mano derecha, oprime el botón de encendido/apagado del televisor...

El ojiazul no nota de inmediato y mira la TV boquiabierto... Luego toma el control remoto, el juego no estaba apagado, por lo tanto seguía funcionando...

En cuanto lo toma en sus manos la castaña se agacha junto a la consola y la apaga, dejando al ojiazul mirándola anonadado... Ella le sonríe con orgullo... El azabachado suspira resignado y luego le sonríe a la castaña...

Camina con las rodillas hasta la dueña de su corazón y la abraza juguetón para luego besarla... A lo que la castaña corresponde con felicidad...

Así comenzaron a embelesarse, mimándose y besándose... Hasta que la muchacha rompe el extasiado beso para mirar al joven a los ojos...

- 'Creí que me cambiarias por eso...' – Susurra señalando a la gris y silenciosa consola que estaba en el suelo apoyada...

- 'Jamás haría eso' – Responde con dulzura plantando un seco pero tierno beso en los labios de la castaña

Ella solo ríe y luego se acurruca más en el ojiazul rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para besarlo con pasión, a lo que el muchacho correspondió...

La voz de una madura mujer los saca de aquel transe...

- 'Esta lista la cena! Vamos!' – Gritaba esta para que los jóvenes salieran al patio...

- 'Ya vamos!' – Respondió el ojiazul deparándose de la castaña y girando su cabeza hacia atrás, luego miró a la muchachita que tenia en brazos para sonreírle y susurrarle – 'Vamos'

La chica sonríe y asiente... Ambos se ponen de pie, se sacuden un poco la tierra que había quedado en sus pantalones y se toman de la mano para salir juntos hacia el jardín... Donde una familia de tres miembros, sin incluirlos a ellos, los esperaban ansiosos para comenzar aquella hermosa velada familiar...

* * *

: No importa lo que suceda siempre tendrás aquí a alguien para ti :

* * *

: 23 de Febrero del 2003... : 

Un espeso y cálido rayo de sol se filtraba por las pequeñas rendijas de la blanca persiana iluminando el cuerpo tendido de una joven de cabellos castaños, el cual estaba recostado sobre el mullido colchón de una ancha cama de una plaza y cubierto por una fina y blanca sábana

Poco a poco aquellos densos rayos se acercaron al rostro de la joven hasta posarse en sus cerrados ojos... Lentamente estos se abrieron con cuidado y serenidad... Con vaguesa la joven se sentó en su cama para estirar sus brazos desperezándose y dar un gran suspiro en el proceso...

Con una nueva sonrisa adornando su rostro se levantó para así vestirse... Tomó una pequeña remera blanca de mangas cortas y que tapaba hasta su arriba de su ombligo, ajustada... Y un jean bien suelto, azul oscuro, a la cadera, con grandes y anchos bolsillos a los costados...

Se colocó unas blancas zapatillas y bajó a la cocina, donde esperaba, encontrarse con su novio...

Al bajar solo encontró a su familia desayunando, ni rastros de aquel ojiazul que la hacia tan feliz... Preguntó por él... Una gran tensión de hizo presente en el aire, lastimosas expresiones aparecieron en los rostros de ada uno de sus familiares... La miraron y su padre se digno, al ver que nadie lo hacia, a dejar aquel diario que leía y pararse, para ir a hablar con si hija...

- 'Sucede algo?' – Preguntó la extrañada castaña al ver a cada uno de los rostros de las tres personas que la acompañaban, mientras su padre la abrazaba por los hombros y la guiaba al comedor...

Hablaron un largo rato, cada letra, cada palabra... Con cada segundo que pasaba la chica sentía como se le iba la vida, un amargo sabor se apoderaba de su boca mientras lágrimas se adueñaban de sus ojos... Sentimientos comenzaron a formarse dentro de ella, mezclándose... Furia, odio, tristura, amor, decepción, traición, muerte...

- 'D-Dime q-que e-este mentira...' – Titubeó la joven mientras un temblor se adueñaba de su cuerpo demostrando aquel miedo que llevaba oculto...

: .-.-.-.-.-. :

Arrastrando sus pies caminaba, mientras una extraña tristeza de adueñaba de su alma embriagándola... Cabizbajo con sus ojos tristes y la ausencia de esa sonrisa que lo distinguía entre todos...

Sintió un golpe en el pecho, el cual le quitó el aire, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza con un aire de dolor... En cuanto miró lo que tenia enfrente dio un largo y sufrido suspiro... Había llegado a destino

Subió esas blanquecinas escaleras que le daban la bienvenida guiándolo hacia la puerta de entrada, la cual esquivó solo para sentarse en un banco que estaba al costado de esta...

No quería entrar... No podía... En ese momento de angustia el ruido de un golpe en seco lo sacó de sus pensamientos... Dejó de respirar unos momentos para quedar mirando fijamente el suelo de madera debajo de él...

Luego de unos instantes, casi de inmediato, levantó la vista para encontrarse con una puerta cerrándose...

'_La bruta abertura de la puerta causó ese ruido'_ – Pensó el muchacho mientras continuaba su visión para encontrarse con una destrozada castaña que caminaba para ubicarse frente a él...

- 'Dime que no lo hiciste... Dime que no me lo hiciste... Dime que no hiciste eso...' – Suplicaba mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos empapándole el rostro... Temblaba, le costaba mantenerse de pie... – 'Dime que no hiciste eso...' – Volvió o rogar mientras sus manos subían hasta su rostro para tapar sus labios – 'Por favor no... Por dios... Por dios' – Comenzó a decir elevando su voz, dejando que la histeria la domine... Se sentía tan impotente... Tan frágil... – 'Dime que no lo hiciste! Dime que no hiciste eso! Háblame!' – Gritó histérica

El joven se puso de pie y se encargo de sostenerla antes de que las piernas de la castaña la engañaran echándola al suelo...

- 'No estés así por favor...' – Rogaba sereno mientras la sostenía...

- 'DIME QUE NO LO HICISTE! DIME QUE NO ME HICISTE ESO!' – Gritaba haciendo que el joven se saliera de sí... No podía verla así... No quería decírselo... Pero no podía mentirle...

- 'CREÍ QUE ERA LO MEJOR PARA NOSOTROS! ENTIÉNDEME!' – Gritó sacado sin soltar a la castaña que tenía en brazos...

- 'Por dios! Por dios!' – Suplicaba mientras las lágrimas aumentaban en cantidad y volumen... – 'Como pudiste!... Te amo tanto...' – Decía mientras lloraba y lloraba sin consuelo... Se sentía... Traicionada...

- 'Perdóname, perdóname...' – Decía el joven mientras la abrazaba de atrás y la castaña gritaba

- 'NO! NO!' – Llorando con más fuerza y más histeria...

* * *

: Por que eh de amar si solo por eso suelo llorar:

* * *

: 1 de Marzo del 2003... : 

Una semana pasó... Los jóvenes se vieron obligados a separarse, aquella semana había sido las más amarga de todas, pero al mismo tiempo la más confortable... Sabían que aquel error era irremediable...

.: La joven de cabellos y ojos castaños... :.

Era horrible estar sola... Para ella la muerte se asomaba mostrándole todos aquellos momentos que había pasado con él... Sus bromas, su risa su voz, sus ojos, sus caricias, su calor... Su amor...

Todo lo que había vivido junto a él había sido maravilloso... Escaso, pero el mismo paraíso... Hace seis días habían cumplido un mes... Y ahora... No sabían si llegarían al segundo...

Una nostalgia la invadía, el no verlo más la mortificaba, y ahora, en es campo, estaba sola... Repitiéndose una y otra vez...

- 'Esto es solo... Una larga y dolorosa pesadilla... Cuando despiertes él estará a tu lado... Y no existirá ese engaño...'

Sabía que era mentira, pero prefería pensar eso antes que lo que estaba viviendo era real...

Nuevamente ese amargo sabor se adueño de su boca... Pero esta vez estaba mezclado con sangre... Posa su mano en su labio inferior y nota una herida... La cual había hecho al morderse con tanta fuerza, le ardía... Pero era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en el pecho...

Suspiró tendiéndose en la hierba, para luego llevarse las rodillas en el pecho y rodearlas con sus brazos... Cerró los ojos, convencida de cuando despertaría... Lo encontraría junto a ella abrazándola como lo había hecho diez días antes...

Nuevamente unas lágrimas recorrieron sus irritados ojos provocándole ardor... A lo que no le prestó importancia y lentamente concilió el sueño...

.: El muchacho de ojos color zafiro... :.

Salió de aquel estrecho camión color verde seco frente a todos los demás jóvenes que lo acompañaban...

- 'Frente a la fila, Derecho!' – Ordenó un hombre mayor pero en buen estado señalando al ojiazul con una negra y corta varilla... A lo que el muchacho obedeció sin pensarlo... Pensaba en su castaña... Cuantas ganas de abrazarla sentía, de besarla, de estar junto a ella...

Luego de unos minutos, en los que el ojiazul guiaba encabezando una extensa fila de jóvenes, los llevaron a un estrecho cuartel en el que entraron uno por uno para ser rapados... El ojiazul, sentando en aquella fría silla cubierto sin ganas por una blanca capa, miraba de reojos su azabachado cabello caer al suelo... Con algo de pena...

En cuanto terminaron con todos los llevaron a unas precarias habitaciones con cuatro literas cada una... En las que cuatro jóvenes debían adueñarse de ellas, desechar su ropa vieja y colocarse aquellas que les habían entregado...

Esas ropas que jugaban con los verdes acompañadas de unas negras y fuertes botas y unos duros cascos que hacían combinación con el traje...

Todo era tan frío... Tan seco y riguroso... Comenzaba a arrepentirse de estar allí...

* * *

: Nunca voy a dejarte :

* * *

: 1 de Agosto del 2003... : 

Seis meses pasaron... Primero de Agosto del 2003, el joven ojiazul avisó a la castaña que volvería en esa fecha quince días antes... Una emoción recorría el sistema de la joven, quien salía de su casa para ir y recibir al azabachado... Con una gran sonrisa, la primera en seis meses...

La alegría era contagiosa, sublime y tierna...

Una vez que llegó a destino corrió al gran espacio donde los jóvenes guerreros serían recibidos... La ojicafé comenzó a ver aquel desfile que realizaban los muchachos, bajando de a uno para luego ir corriendo con sus familiares...

Llantos, risas, un melancólicos murmullo compuesto de alegres sonidos se oía en todo el lugar, en el alrededor... La chica comenzaba a impacientarse...

_'Dónde está? Por que no baja?_' –Se preguntaba apresurada... Vio a un joven de espaldas secándose la frente a unos metros de ella... Corrió hacia él, lo tomó de los hombros y lo giró para verlo... Un sonrisa dibujada en su rostro estaba para luego ser reemplazada por un semblante de decepción...

- 'No eres tu...' – Murmuró a lo que el chico que tenia frente a ella la miró interrogante

- 'Quién eres?' – Preguntó algo preocupado al ver que unas lágrimas se adueñaban de los ojos de la joven

- 'Eso ya no importa' – Decía entre débiles sollozos... – 'El no está, no está...'

- 'A quien buscas?' – Preguntó el curioso muchacho

La castaña suponiendo que por el nombre no lo ubicaría lo describió físicamente – 'B-Bueno... E-Es alto, con buen físico... Emh... Pelo negro, ojos azules... Muy sonriente, carismático...' – Decía con una gran nostalgia mientras sus lágrimas aumentaban

- 'Casenabe?' – Se animó a preguntar el joven...

La castaña reconoció aquel apellido... Un brillo de esperanza apareció en sus ojos y lo miró – 'Sí! Él!' – Dijo con una gran alegría... Para luego tomar el brazo del chico y zamarrearlo con suavidad... – 'Donde está, donde está?' – Preguntó impaciente por ver a su ojiazul

- 'Él...' – Comenzó a hablar el joven con tristeza...

: _Inicio Flash Back_ :

_- 'No vallas! Es peligroso!' – Gritaba un ojicafé mientras sujetaba con fuerza del brazo de aquel amigo que había hecho_

_- 'Déjame ir! Tenemos que ganas y escondiéndonos no lograremos nada!... Si esta guerra llegase a llegar a Estados Unidos... Podría involucrar a otras personas, así que esto hay que terminarlo acá!' – Contestaba un ojiazul haciendo fuerza para que ese joven lo soltara_

_- 'Aquí también estamos involucrando a gente inocente! Seria lo mismo pelear aquí que allá!' – Contesta el joven haciendo más fuerza_

_- 'NO ES LO MISMO!' – Grita el ojiazul mientras sus ojos se humedecían – 'YO ALLÍ TENGO A ALGUIEN QUE PROTEGER, A ALGUIEN QUE CUIDAR Y NO DEJARÉ QUE, POR NO TERMINAR LA GUERRA AQUÓ, ELLA SUFRÁ ALLÁ Y MENOS QUE MUERA!' – Agrega mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas..._

_Ese ojicafé se quedó mirando a su reciente amigo, aprovechando su distracción el azabachado se soltó y salió corriendo de aquel escondite... Antes de poder atacar es atacado..._

_Un tiro en su pierna lo hace caer al suelo... Se sentía mal... Le dolía demasiado... Le costaba respirar, se llevó su mano derecha, dejando el arma en el suelo, a su pierna... Ahora lloraba del dolor... Sentía la manera en que el cálido líquido rojo salía de su pierna para manchar el suelo... Comenzaba a ver borroso... Disipó una sombra sobre él... No sabia quien era... Pero con la mayor de sus fuerzas pronunció..._

_- 'Ikkitachi?' – Antes de recibir un disparo en el pecho, el cual acabó con su sufrimiento, su amor... Y su vida..._

: _Fin del Flash Back_ :

- 'Él ahora... De seguro está feliz de que estés bien...' – Dice el ojicafé mirando a la castaña – 'Mi más sincero y profundo pésame...' – Dijo con dolor agachando su cabeza

- 'El no murió' – Decía la incrédula castaña mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro nuevamente – 'Él no murió, él no murió, él no murió!' – Decía caprichosa cayendo al suelo de bruces – 'Si no hubiera venido conmigo... Si se hubiera quedado en Japón...' – Decía agarrandose la cabeza con las manos, le había robado la vida... Acababan de confesárselo...

- 'Señorita, él murió protegiéndola... N-No esté mal... Por favor' – Rogaba el inseguro chico posando su mano en el hombro de la joven

- 'Cállate!' – Dijo mirándolo con sus rojizos y lastimosos ojos, los cuales demostraban algo de enojo... – 'Cállate, cállate! Él no debía morir, no! No! No!... Él está vivo, está vivo!' – Repetía paranoica

- 'Señorita... S-Sabe que no es así...' – Dijo el inseguro ojicafé... Le dolía verla así

La joven hizo su llanto más fuerte al escucharlo... – 'Fue mi culpa... Tendría que habérselo impedido... Él tenía que estar conmigo... Él...'

- 'Señorita...' – La interrumpió el joven – 'No se tiene que preocupar por él... Con el tiempo lo superara...'

- 'ME SACARON LA VIDA! ACABAN DE MATARME! Y ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE USTED PUEDE DECIR!... No tiene idea... De lo que estoy sintiendo...' – Dijo la chica para ponerse de pie y salir corriendo, ya hasta sus lágrimas le pesaban, sus ojos ardían, no podía articular sonrisas... Estaba destruida...

* * *

: Volveré solo para decirte adiós con un dulce beso :

* * *

: 11 de Septiembre del 2003... : 

**Desde aquel día... Hace 42 días para ser exacta... No volví a sonreír... Aún siento con fuerza tu ausencia... Olvide como decir te quiero...**

**Y aquellos recuerdos vuelven... Constantemente, contigo en ellos... Recordar tu sonrisa... Tus palabras... Me hace tan bien...**

**Me resulta extraño no llegar a casa y verte, no escuchar a mi mamá 'Te espera en _tal_ o _aquel_ lugar...'... Ahora a pesar de mi corta edad... Estoy trabajando... Después del colegio, claro...**

**Administro papeles en la segunda torre... Gano bien, puedo ayudar con mi familia en eso...**

**Voy a verte todos los días al cementerio, te dejo claveles blancos... Tus flores favoritas... Siento la manera en la que besabas... Aún la recuerdo... Era tan perfecta... Tan tierna y delicada...**

**No imaginas cuanto te extraño, cuanta falta me haces... No puedo dormirme sin primero mirar como mínimo una hora aquella foto que nos tomamos antes de venir para aquí y acariciar el anillo que me diste, para pedirme que sea tu novia...**

**Esa foto, en el jardín del aeropuerto... Te veías tan feliz, tan sonriente... Tenías un brillo especial en los ojos... Con eso recuerdo el día en que nos dijimos cuanto nos amábamos... Aquel día... Fue el más especial de todos...**

: _Inicio del Flash Back_ :

Una castaña caminaba hacia una gran fuente, en medio de una florida plaza, llevaba un pequeño bolso consigo, caminaba mirando al frente con paso firme y un sonrojo en sus mejillas...

Continuó caminando, hasta disipar en la distancia una borrosa figura... Un joven... La chica sonrió y el sonrojo se intensificó... Corrió hasta él y lo saludó...

- 'EY! Aquí!' – Gritó acercándose al sereno joven, el cual levantó la mirada y sonrió, estaba sentado en el borde de aquella fuente, esperando, impaciente...

- 'Al fin llegaste' – Se limita a decir después de ponerse de pie para recibir a la castaña

- 'Eh... Ah... S-Si, perdón...' – Dice reverenciándose

- 'Jajaja' – Ríe el joven – 'No tienes que disculparte...' – Dice acercándose más a la joven y acariciarle el rostro... Sonríe dichoso al ver más de cerca ese sutil sonrojo que esta tenía

- 'B-Bueno... P-Para que me citaste aquí?' – Pregunta nerviosa mientras su corazón latía apresuradamente...

- 'Bien...' – Suspira el joven... Luego se arrodilla frente a la chica, quien lo mira anonadada, confundida...

- 'Que haces!' – Pregunta achicándose al ver que todas las miradas de la plaza se posaban en ellos

El chico hace caso omiso de las palabras de la joven y luego extiende su mano hacia esta – 'Te amo' – Dijo abriendo su mano para mostrar que tenia una pequeña cajita aterciopelada color coral en ella, la castaña, al oír esas palabras, quedó estática – 'Aceptarías... Ser mi novia?' – Dice el chico sin darle tiempo a reaccionar...

La castaña sentía como una gran tibieza recorría su cuerpo, como miles de mariposas de paseaban en su estómago y como su rostro de enrojecía...

Tomó la pequeña cajita en sus manos, sin abrirla y luego se agachó junto al ojiazul con una empalagosa sonrisa para susurrarle – 'Si... Yo también te amo...' – A los que, como recompensa, el muchacho le sonrió... Ambos se pusieron de pie y se besaron, ahora eran las dos personas más felices del mundo...

En cuanto les faltó el aire se separaron... Ambos sonrojados y sonrientes... El ojiazul miró la mano de la castaña, en la que aún estaba la cajita cerrada...

- 'No la abrirás?' – Preguntó acariciando el cabello de la chica... Esta sonrió y miró la pequeña caja, para ponerla frente a sus ojos y abrirla cuidadosamente...

- 'WOH!' – Solo gritó al ver el hermoso y delicado anillo que allí se encontraba, una argolla dorada, de oro puro, con un gran y brillante diamante central en ella... La estupefacta chica miraba el anillo asombrada, seguramente seria carísimo... Antes de que pueda articular palabra, el ojiazul toma el anillo y se lo coloca a la joven... la chica lo mira, aun más sonrojada y apenada, a lo que el muchacho rió – 'G-Gracias, es hermoso' – Susurro para luego abrazarlo...

- 'De nada... Y... No es nada, comparado contigo...' – Le dijo para luego mirarla de frente y volverla a besar... A lo que la castaña no dudó en corresponder...

Luego de aquel día... Ambos se volvieron inseparables... Para ellos todo era perfecto... Tenían a quien amaban junto a ellos, y nadie... Rompería esa poderosa unión...

: _Fin del Flash Back_ :

**Ahora, estoy trabajando... Escuchando una canción... Me recuerda tanto a ti y a mi... A nosotros...**

'**_Wake me up when september ends'_... ****Esta tal dulce...**

_Summer has come and passed  
The inocent can never lats_  
_Wake me up when septermber ends..._

Un fuerte estallido se escucha a la lejanía... Provenía de la primer torre... La castaña de levanta rápidamente de su escritorio, para asomarse a la ventana y mirar... Era extraño, sabía que centenas de personas estaban muriendo... Pero no le provocaba ningún sentimiento...

_Like my father's come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when september ends..._

Un segundo estallido abruma a la chica sacándola de sus pensamientos, volviéndola en sí... El piso se estaba derrumbando, ahora habían atacado la segunda torre... Unos pisos más a bajo del que ella estaba

_Here come the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pair again  
Becoming who we are..._

Sentía la manera en que su cuerpo iba hacía abajo, quería sujetarse de algo, sus manos buscaron desesperadamente algo en el borde del suelo que se estaba derrumbando... Pero era imposible, no había nada...

_As my memory rest  
But never forgets what i lost  
Wake me up, when septermber ends..._

Comenzó a llorar mientras su cuerpo caía a la nada, a través de los vidrios que caían a la par de ella puso notar una borrosa imagen... Era una especie de avión... Más pequeño, una sola persona lo piloteaba...

_Summer has come and passed  
The inocent can never last  
Wake me up when september ends..._

_'Estas cosas ocasionaron los derrumbes...'_ – Pensó para luego ver... Como ese avión se acercaba con rapidez a ella...

_Ring out bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when september ends..._

La embistió, sintió como su espalda sonaba con fuerza y la manera en que sus pulmones se comprimían al escupir sangre al aire... Un fuerte dolor de cabeza, un golpe en seco, escombros pegándole en la cara, aire en su rostro... Resbaló lentamente de la punta de aquella avioneta, cayendo precipitosamente al suelo...

_Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are..._

Ese fue... Él último dolor que sintió, la manera en que su cuello se quebraba y su cabeza hacia un ruido sordo... Su último día, había llegado...

_As my memory rests  
But never forgets waht i lost  
Wake me up when september ends..._

Ahora su cuerpo yacía en el frío asfalto... La mano del mismo diablo, se había encargado de concederle aquel hermoso pero torpe deseo... Estar junto a él toda la eternidad, juntos... En aquel paraíso que habían dejado sin terminar...

_Summer has come and past  
The inocent can never last  
Wake me up when september ends..._

'_Ahora... podremos estar juntos en la eternidad... Por favor, cuando llegue junto a ti, despiértame en el cielo con un beso cuando septiembre termine... No puedo esperar a volver a verte, despiértame con un beso cuando septiembre termine... Miroku... Te amo... Te amo tanto... Más que nadie... Te amo con todas las fuerzas y toda mi alma... Simplemente..._

_Like my father's come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when september ends..._

* * *

: _Despiértame cuando septiembre termine...' _:

* * *

**Explanation for the Author** : **Autor Notes (A/N – N/A):** :) CHAN! Terminé, al fin, jeje... Bueno, tenía ganas de hacer un 'Drama' y se me ocurrió este cuando miré el video de 'Wake me up when september ends' de la gran banda 'Green Day'... Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews!... Suerte a todos! Y... supongo que nos veremos en otros Fan Fics suyos o míos!... :P Esperemos... A ver! (H) Acá dejo la traducción de la canción 'Wake me up when september ends':) jeje, hice trabajar a una amiga para tenerla... :( como en inglés no soy muy buena... n.nU No pude ayudar!... :) Así que... Nos vemos!... 

**Wake me up when september ends** – Versión Español – _Despiértenme cuando septiembre termine_ – **Green Day** _(American Idiot)_

_El verano vino y pasó_  
_La inocencia nunca dura_  
_Despiértenme cuando termine septiembre_

_  
Como mis padres han venido a pasar  
Siete años se han ido tan rápido _(Este es el tiempo que Sango y Miroku estuvieron de novios!... jeje :) )  
_Despiértenme cuando septiembre termine_

_Aquí viene la lluvia de nuevo  
Cayendo de las estrellas  
Empapando mi dolor de nuevo  
Convirtiéndonos en quienes somos  
Como mi memoria descansa  
Pero nunca olvidado lo que perdí  
Despiértenme cuando septiembre termine_

_El verano vino y pasó  
La inocencia nunca dura  
Despiértenme cuando septiembre termine_

_Suena la campana de afuera  
Como lo hicimos cuando la primavera empezó  
Despiértenme cuando septiembre termine_

_Aquí viene la lluvia de nuevo  
Cayendo de las estrellas  
Empapando mi dolor de nuevo  
Convirtiéndonos en quienes somos  
Como mi memoria descansa  
Pero nunca olvidado lo que perdí  
Despiértenme cuando septiembre termine_

_El verano vino y pasó  
La inocencia nunca dura  
Despiértame cuando septiembre termine_

_Como mis padres han venido a pasar  
Veinte años se han ido tan rápido_ (La edad de Sango, jeje)  
_Despiértenme cuando septiembre termine_


End file.
